Role Playing
by giovanbronckhorst
Summary: The ever fighting Snape and Potter drive Professor Dumbledore to something he’s never done before: role playing.


**Disclaimer:**** I asked; they said no.**

**Summary:** **The ever fighting Snape and Potter drive Professor Dumbledore to something he's never done before; role playing. **

**Centric Character(s):**** Severus Snape, James Potter & Albus Dumbledore, with appearances Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Lily Evans. **

**Pairing(s):**** Hinted Lily x Snape & Lily x James.**

**A/N:**** This is my first attempt at something that doesn't revolve around Hermione, Draco or Teddy, so please don't hang me if it's really bad. I, in no way, promise that they will be in character or that this story will make any kind of sense. Reviews are awesome, especially some concrit. It helps me improve so much. Happy reading! **

*********

"Stupefy!"

Severus dived out of the way as the red stream of light flew towards his chest and sent his own stream back, with a yell of "Sectumsempra!"

A crowd was gathering in the Entrance Hall where the duel had broken out between the two fifth years. Sirius was standing front row, egging his best friend on, while Remus stood beside him, looking like he half wanted to intervene and half wanted to see where this would go. Lily descended down the staircase and ran immediately to Severus' side and grabbed his wand arm.

"Sev! Stop it!" she pleaded. "Stop! Professor Dumbledore's on his way down. Just walk away and James'll leave you alone!"

Severus ignored his best friend's pleading and shook her off his arm. James smirked and sent another stunning spell at Severus. His misjudged aim sent the spell hurtling towards the innocent Lily; Severus dived across her, his back towards the advancing spell, ready to take it for her.

"Protego!"

The spell never hit Severus' back. Albus Dumbledore had calmly descended from his office and initiated the shield charm between Snape and the spell. James looked up in shock, the crowd immediately dispersing. Remus and Sirius remained at his side while Lily stood next to Snape, smiling up at him for his selfless act.

"Thanks," she whispered. Severus met her comment with a gentle smile of his own, which soon faded upon the appearance of Dumbledore before him.

"James," Dumbledore spoke calmly, beckoning Potter over to his side. James hung his head appropriately and calmly strode to Dumbledore's side. Remus and Sirius followed behind him loyally, though Albus did nothing to dismiss them, nor Lily.

"Professor McGonagall alerted me to your impromptu duel here, and while I'm sure it was very entertaining for your peers, I cannot allow you to behave in such a manner. James, in your anger towards Severus, you very nearly injured a young lady who was merely trying to help her friend. And Severus, while it was admirable what you did for Miss. Evans, you should not have engaged in a duel with Mr. Potter."

"Sorry," the two of them both mumbled simultaneously.

Professor Dumbledore gently stroked his beard and gazed at the two of them over his spectacles. "What am I going to do with you? You've been given detention, manual work…" Dumbledore appeared deep in thought for a moment before his eyes lit up. "I have a new idea for the two of you. Follow me."

Severus kept close to Dumbledore as they walked with James following behind a few feet. When the reached the large oak doors, Dumbledore turned around. "Miss. Evans? Mr. Black? Mr. Lupin? Would you care to join us? I have a feeling you may enjoy this."

Sirius exchanged a look with Remus and smiled gleefully, bounding after his best friend. Remus sighed and followed, shrugging when Lily shot him a confused glance. Lily took off after them as they travelled across the school grounds.

Professor Dumbledore stopped in a shaded area where there were no students. Turning back to James and Severus he smiled gently. "I would like the two of you to be each other."

James turned sharply to face the Headmaster while Sirius burst into hysteric laughter. "Haha! James has to _be _Snivellus!"

Remus rolled his eyes and nudged Sirius gently in the shoulder in an effort to shut him up. Snape seemed incapable of breathing, let alone speaking so Lily voiced the question they all wanted to ask.

"What do you mean _'be each other'_, Professor?"

"What I mean, Miss. Evans," Dumbledore started as Remus managed to control Sirius, "is that I would like Mr. Potter and Mr. Snape to engage in some role playing."

The silence was immediately shattered by Sirius' manic laughter at this final comment. "Oh Lord,'engage in role playing'. I didn't know you were into that kind of thing, Prongs!"

James turned to glare at his best friend, practically killing him with his eyes, although it was a waste of energy as Sirius was already collapsed on the floor, clutching his sides as the pain of laughter gripped him. Remus tried to contain himself, but laughs soon erupted from his lips as well. Severus finally managed a breath although his eyes didn't yet return to their usual size. Lily was the only one who seemed to not partake in the humour, as even Dumbledore allowed his lips to twitch.

"Professor, are you sure that's a good idea?" Lily asked.

"Not at all, Miss. Evans, although it's something that has yet to be tried. Perhaps if they become each other for a short period of time, they will have more empathy for each other."

Sirius was still laughing when James kicked him roughly in the ribs. "Some mate you are," he hissed down at him. Sirius' laughing hitched for a minute, but it soon continued. Remus had composed himself by now and Lily took gentle steps towards Severus.

"Sev, are you alright?"

He didn't reply for a moment. "I have to be… _him_."

Catching his comment, James turned sharply. "What's that supposed to mean? Being me is the time you'll be most popular, Snivellus. Don't suppose you've ever had that feeling."

"Leave him alone!" Lily yelled, standing up for her best friend. She strode forward determinedly, standing dangerously close to James' face.

"You wanna come a little closer, Evans?" James taunted. Lily reached inside her robes, and her hand rested on her wand, although she managed to contain her fury and let go. Removing her hand, she stepped away and stood beside Severus.

"You're disgusting, Potter."

"Well he is into role playing after all," Sirius spoke up, cackling more. Remus punched him lightly in the arm and turned to glare at him.

"Sirius- shut up."

"Sorry Remus," he said, all the while, still laughing at his best friend. "Sorry James," he added.

James suddenly rubbed his hands together while Albus observed the entire scene with a look of amusement on his face. "Sirius, could you do me a favour?"

Sirius stepped forward and grinned. "Of course, mate."

"Could you stop by the kitchens and ask the House Elves for as much kitchen grease as they can give you."

All of those in attendance, besides Dumbledore, narrowed their eyes and looked at him like he was insane, waiting for an explanation. "Well, if I'm going to be Snivellus, I need to get the hair just right, don't I?"

Severus glowered dangerously at James, although he paid no attention as Sirius just barely contained his laughter this time. "Grease it is," Sirius smiled. As he made his way away from the group, Dumbledore spoke up.

"Mr. Black. The kitchen grease will not be necessary. Please refrain from intimidating the House Elves anymore that you already have in your time here."

Sirius met the Headmaster with a bashful smile. "I didn't _mean _to hit that Elf with the slipper, Professor. It slipped," he tried to reason.

"I'm sure you didn't, Mr. Black."

The attention turned back to James and Severus who glared at each other angrily. James drooped his face in a way that made it seem like he'd suffered a mild stroke and sat in the shadow of the tree, his back against the bark. Reaching into his bag, he pulled out a book that looked to never have been opened, and stuck it on a random page. He sat with his nose pressed deep into it and muttered odd sounds.

"Look at me, I'm Severus Snape! Look at the grease dripping off my nose. I don't realise that shampoo is my friend!"

Severus advanced, with fury in his eyes, but Lily held a hand across his chest, preventing him from approaching the teenager. Sirius again lost control of his laughter mechanisms.

Severus got his own back by pushing his hands through his hair and making it as messy as possible. He slouched his back and grinned goofily.

"I'm James Potter and I think I'm cool coz I've never heard of a comb. I can sit on a broom and fly after a broom which makes me popular and undeniably handsome."

"Aw, Snivellus, you think I'm handsome? If I swung the same way as you, I'd be flattered."

Severus could stand no more. He pushed Lily's hand from his chest and dived onto James. Sirius bounded forward and grabbed the back of Snape's cloak, though it did little to stop the irate teenager. Remus was shocked back to the situation after spending time calming his own laughter, and also tried to move Severus from James, while keeping Sirius' waving wand at bay.

"Potter! Black! Stop it!" Lily screeched when she saw an elbow connect with Severus' cheek. "Stop it all of you!"

Albus strode forward, under the impression that just his presence would stop the fighting. Coming to the conclusion that it didn't, he finally lost his rag.

"Minerva!"

*****

**A/N:**** Like I said, reviews always make my day *hint, hint, nudge, nudge.* **


End file.
